


Jafar Wars - Revelation Of Conquest

by zero



Series: Jafar Wars Episode 1 [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the die is cast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jafar Wars - Revelation Of Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grom Hellscream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grom+Hellscream).



> author note: all of jasons lines are internal monologue, unless otherwise specified

jason is lost in the marsh for some time. he hears the echoes of horses drowning in gryffindor lake. this environment is peaceable to him. he rests by the vast tree and gazes into the murk. the sound of the death stars cooling fan can be heard even here, but it is a soft sound and its rotary rhythm does nothing to disperse the mist and fog.

at last he beholds the riding of the hogwarts criers on top of their valiant and heavy horses. they bear lanterns and march in file across the cobblestone.

crier: halt!  
jason: *doesnt halt*  
crier: stop!  
jason: *doesnt care*  
jason: *in stride, he kicks in the door of hogwarts castle and melts into the shadows, as per his craft*

jason: i knew i was in the deep at that moment. the belly of the whale itself. the halls were stormed with troopers. swarmed with them. they all wore the trademark black robes of the occult, but their fucked up bulldog masks were a dead giveaway. i had to find the superintendent. hed know the way.

crier: who was that masked man? i guess well never know...

jason slides hither and thither around the winding labyrinth. two nameless troopers mark his trail and aim casually with their nets. foiled again! they hoist jason over their shoulders and carry him.

ages and ages pass as they rise in altitude toward the highest tower. the room of tranquility

superintendent, with hood over his mask: have a seat, jason  
jason: *has a seat*  
superintendent: take it home with you. its yours. *removes his hood, revealing that he is none other than harry potter, usurper of immortality*

the room of tranquility is a peaceful room with nice lighting and japanese style screens. harry kneels before a cast iron table and sips his warm tea.

harry: i am a very busy person. always, so busy. tsk tsk. *he feigns a southern accent* now, jhason, why did you think it was polite to stir on into my little old castle and dig up trouble? thats not right  
jason: *gets up to leave*  
harry: have a seat jason *his guards ready their guns. they are gnomes in armor*  
jason: *has a seat, reluctantly*  
harry: relax, i need you. originally i figured an alliance with vader would be fruitful to my purposes. my aim is no less than the crown, from the king himself. but the time has come for me to look to the stars. my empire demands only one dark overlord, thus verily i must slay vader himself. and for that i need the handicraft of a master assassin. i need you, jason.  
jason: *shakes his head*  
harry: what if i offered you... every lake in england. would that make you happy jason. what about the world? WHAT is the LIMIT to your greed!? *pounds the table, spilling his tea*  
jason: *shrugs, as if to say, have it your way chancellor, just calm the shit down*  
harry: i knew youd see it my way. guards, undo his shackles, bindings. were taking a little trip... to the woods *he grins hyenishly*


End file.
